Naissance d'un assassin
by Lilisu
Summary: Tout avait commencé avec des chuchotements. Rien de grave, mais le problème, c'est qu'il était le seul à les entendre... lemon attention! rape! dark Ed!


_Bonjour tout le monde. (Vous remarquerez l'absence de point d'exclamation. C'est une affaire sérieuse dont je vais vous parler.) Ceci est la dernière fic que je publierai avant les examens. Ne vous désespérez pas, la publication reprendra au début des vacances. J'en profite au passage pour fêter ma dixième histoire, ce qui m'étonne vachement vu la paresse dont je fais preuve 24h/24. Chapeau. J'suis trop fière de moi, là. Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie._

_Si vous n'aimez pas la violence et ce genre de choses, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Si vous adorez le gentil petit Ed qui aide toujours son prochain, ne lisez pas cette fic. Si vous aimez les héros propres sur eux, ne lisez pas cette fic. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. Vous voilà prévenus._

Petit avant-goût :

_« Et voilà qu'il était devenu un monstre. Le sort était une chose horrible. Il lui avait pris sa femme et lui avait donné un monstre à la place de son fils. Les crimes perpétrés par sa créature étaient donc entièrement de sa faute. Il devait arranger ce qu'il avait fait. Et se débarrasser de cette abomination. »_

La naissance d'un assassin

Tout avait commencé avec des chuchotements.

Oh ! Rien de bien grave, il aurait même pu les ignorer tout en n'ayant aucun mal à suivre une discussion. Le seul problème, c'est que personne d'autre que lui ne les entendait.

Edward Elric avait quinze ans et était beau à tomber par terre. N'ignorant rien de l'influence qu'il avait sur les femmes, et aussi parfois les hommes, il se servait de ce don naturel comme d'une arme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Pas qu'il veuille grand-chose, mais c'était quand-même jouissif de posséder un tel pouvoir, un tel...magnétisme.

En général, il se retenait, car son père l'avait réprimandé en lui expliquant sèchement que forcer les gens à faire des choses, c'était mal. Depuis, il évitait. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son père le déteste.

Ce matin-là, il se leva comme d'habitude et se regarda dans son miroir. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux irréels d'un or profond lui sourit d'un air narquois et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Edward rajusta donc ses vêtements et quitta sa chambre.

-Papa ! Je sors !

-Sois prudent ! répondit son géniteur depuis la cuisine.

Le blondinet sortit de la demeure familiale, qui en fait tenait plutôt du manoir que de la maison. Ils étaient riches grâce à l'entreprise florissante de son père, Hohenheim, ainsi qu'à ses dons pour l'alchimie. Bizarrement, bien que cet art l'ait toujours intéressé, Edward avait le plus grand mal à transmuter quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si quelque chose le bloquait.

Quant à son père, c'était un habile savant qui étudiait des choses étranges et inconnues dans l'ombre de son atelier. Il avait toujours interdit à son fils de s'y rendre, prétextant que c'était « dangereux ». À d'autres.

Edward espérait qu'il s'agissait là de recherches destinées à accroître leur patrimoine. Il n'avait jamais osé questionner son père à ce sujet de peur de recevoir une correction, car seul Hohenheim était immunisé contre l'attraction d'Edward.

Le jeune homme traversa la rue et se rendit dans son parc préféré, celui où il s'amusait quelques fois à multiplier ses conquêtes, que ce soit masculines ou féminines. Il s'installa sur un banc et sortit un livre de sa poche, adoptant la stratégie du « _je suis un modeste et mystérieux étudiant et tu veux me conquérir coûte que coûte_ ». Quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent devant lui, mais rien d'intéressant. Celle-là avait des dents de lapin et son fiancé un bec de lièvre. Très peu pour lui. Le temps passa sans qu'une jolie personne l'approche, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son énervement. Une bonne demi-heure après son arrivée, le parc était presque vide. Après tout, les hommes étaient au travail, les femmes à la maison à s'occuper des derniers nés et les enfants à l'école. Lui, surdoué, était sorti du collège premier de sa classe et avait décidé de prendre une année pour lui avant de réfléchir à son avenir. Son père ne s'y était pas opposé et il était beaucoup plus heureux ainsi.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand des cris retentirent. À une cinquantaine de mètres de lui se trouvait un clochard qui se faisait attaquer par un chien enragé. Il donnait des coups à la bête, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir reculer. Edward s'approcha, se demandant que faire. Il songeait sérieusement à aider le vieil homme qui d'ailleurs le suppliait du regard, mais quelque chose le retenait.

-_Pourquoi devrais-tu l'aider, après tout ? Ça fera un déchet inutile en moins sur cette planète,_ fit alors une voix à son oreille.

Edward se tourna dans toutes les directions, mais ne vit personne.

-Qui a parlé ?

Ne trouvant personne, il se retourna vers le vieillard. Le chien tentait de le prendre à la gorge, ce qui signifierait sans aucun doute la mort du clochard. Il s'avança encore.

-_Pourquoi t'en mêler ? Tu pourrais te faire attaquer, toi aussi_ _!_ reprit la voix.

Toujours personne. Devenait-il fou ?

-_Reste là, en sécurité, et regarde. Si ce vieux meurt, c'est qu'il est trop faible pour survivre en ce monde, contrairement à toi, qui fait la distinction entre le courage et la bêtise._

Renonçant à chercher celui qui parlait ainsi, le garçon finit par écouter les conseils qu'on lui donnait. Il contempla calmement le chien égorger le clochard et flatta même le dos de l'animal lorsqu'il passa près de lui sans le voir.

Il donna un léger coup de pied dans le cadavre et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

-Un vieux mendiant a été retrouvé mort dans le parc à côté de la maison, attaqué par une bête sauvage, annonça le soir-même Hohenheim en voyant son fils.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, c'est fou, hein ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un chien que son maître a mal élevé ou abandonné qui a attaqué ce pauvre homme... mais j'y pense ! Ce n'est pas le parc où tu passes tes journées ?

-Si.

-Tu n'as rien vu ?

-Non. Je n'y ai pas été aujourd'hui.

Hohenheim le dévisagea, mal à l'aise, sans doute à cause de son attitude indifférente.

-Et qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ?

-Hé bien, j'ai été à la bibliothèque, puis à l'académie pour espionner les cours d'alchimie. J'ai dîné dehors avec une fille. C'était quoi, son nom... ?

-Edward, gronda son père. Quand vas-tu arrêter de sortir avec toutes celles que tu rencontres ?

-Mais je ne sors pas avec toutes celles que je vois ! rétorqua Edward d'un ton offensé.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux du plus âgé.

-Parfois, je sors aussi avec tous _ceux_ que je vois, corrigea Edward avec un sourire perfide.

Hohenheim leva les yeux au ciel.

-Indécrottable. Mon fils est un Don Juan sans cœur !

-Si je n'avais pas de cœur, je ne pourrais pas t'aimer, papa.

Couché dans son lit, Edward réfléchissait à ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était inconcevable qu'une voix n'appartienne à personne ! Quelqu'un devait s'être caché derrière un arbre à ce moment-là et il ne l'avait pas vu, voilà tout. Le plus étonnant résidait en l'absence de résistance dont il avait fait preuve. Normalement, il n'était pas aussi manipulable... Quant au vieux, il regrettait à peine de l'avoir laissé mourir.

-_Tu as bien fait._

Edward sursauta et se leva à moitié.

-Qui va là ?

Il tâtonna à la recherche du revolver qui ne quittait jamais sa table de nuit.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un ami._

-Un ami, vraiment ? Et où êtes-vous, « ami » ?

-_Partout et nulle part_, répondit évasivement la voix.

-Tout à l'heure, c'était vous, pas vrai ?

-_En effet._

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit ces choses ?

-_Parce que tu t'apprêtais à faire une grosse, grosse bêtise. Si tu étais intervenu, ce chien t'aurait lacéré la gorge. Crois-moi, on ne séduit plus personne quand on est mort._

Edward ricana tout haut.

-Voilà une réflexion pleine de bon sens ! J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre...

-_J'en suis certain_.

Edward, d'humeur légère sans savoir pourquoi, quitta son chez-lui le lendemain matin. La nuit précédente, il avait fait un drôle de rêve où il était question d'une voix qui se disait son amie. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Au moment où il croisait un homme sur le trottoir, la voix retentit de nouveau.

-_Va à la bibliothèque._

Il s'arrêta net et lança au passant :

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Moi ? Mais rien !

-Mais...N'avez-vous rien entendu ? À l'instant... quelqu'un a dit...

Le promeneur le regarda comme s'il était fou, ce qui était peut-être le cas. Il passa son chemin.

Edward continua à s'interroger sur place.

-_Va à la bibliothèque_, répéta la voix.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-_Il y a là quelque chose qui devrait te plaire..._

-...

-_Quoi ?_

-Suis-je fou ?

-_Peut-être bien._

À la bibliothèque, un attroupement s'était formé et poussait des cris. Excitation et peur, pronostiqua le blondinet.

Il se faufila entre les spectateurs et vit, au milieu de la foule, deux hommes se battre à coups de poing.

-Et je suis censé faire quoi, là ? demanda-t-il tout haut.

-_Profite du spectacle._

Un des deux hommes plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt. L'autre n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et reçut la lame en plein cœur sous les hurlements de la foule. Edward ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fascination à la vue du sang qui ne tarda pas à maculer le trottoir.

-_Alors, ça t'a plu ?_

-...Je crois... Mais pourquoi ça me fait ça ?

-_Parce que tu es comme ça, et que tu n'y peux rien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi je te comprends parfaitement. Tu ne fais rien de mal à regarder. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais poignardé ce crétin ou égorgé le vieux, après tout._

-...Oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont faibles.

-_Tout à fait._

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse incroyable et Edward, sans oser l'admettre à personne d'autre qu'à son mystérieux conseiller, s'amusait comme un dingue à observer les humains s'autodétruire.

Plus le temps passait, plus il changeait. De séducteur invétéré, il était devenu complice d'une bonne douzaine de meurtres et avait assisté en spectateur à quelques accidents qui lui avaient bien plu. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son bienfaiteur, qui refusait toujours de lui donner son nom. Il semblait partager ses émotions et ses pensées sans que cela gêne le jeune homme. Il savait toujours à quoi il pensait et paraissait prévoir certains événements à court terme. Au fur et à mesure des jours, Edward suivait aveuglément ce que lui disait la voix et en tirait tant de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Un soir, au détour d'une rue un peu plus sombre et étroite que les autres, son nouvel ami l'emmena voir un nouveau genre de spectacle. En effet, un vieux pervers tentait de violer une fille assez mignonne, debout contre un mur de briques grises et sales. Rien qu'à cette vue, une étrange chaleur naquit dans son ventre, lu faisant oublier où il se trouvait. Il s'avança encore.

-_Que fais-tu ?_ demanda la voix. _Tu comptes aider cette fille ? Recule, ça ne sert à rien de t'en mêler, tu peux en profiter de là où tu es._

-Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça...

C'était la première fois qu'il désobéissait. Il approcha de la scène et avisa les prunelles suppliantes de la jeune fille.

-_Edward, ne fais pas ça !_

-Je vous en prie, aidez-moi... ! pleurnicha la fille.

Le violeur le toisa et l'insulta. Edward le contourna alors aisément et lui brisa les cervicales, le tuant sur le coup. La fille hoqueta en même temps que la voix.

-Oh, merci...vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Ce sale type allait me... !

Edward donna un coup de pied dans la carcasse morte et se tourna vers la fille.

-_Ed, tu me déçois. Tu aurais pu tellement t'amuser, si tu n'avais rien fait..._ soupira la voix.

-Je peux m'amuser plus encore ! lâcha le blond au grand étonnement de la jeune fille.

Il la frappa au visage et termina de lui arracher ses vêtements, égratignant sa peau en même temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous... ?!

-Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser un crevard pareil voler à ma place ta virginité...gronda Edward en capturant les lèvres de sa proie comme un animal féroce abat une antilope.

Il mordit la peau de son cou pour la marquer et parcourut tout son corps d'une seule main tandis que l'autre tenait les bras de sa victime au dessus de sa tête, contre le mur.

-_Je comprends où tu voulais en venir, maintenant !_ ricana la voix, au comble du bonheur.

Edward ouvrit fiévreusement sa braguette et baissa son pantalon, qui tomba au sol juste avant son caleçon. La fille hurla de terreur, mais il la bâillonna de ses lèvres et parcourut l'intérieur de ses cuisses à l'aide de son sexe dressé, sourd à ses gémissements. Enfin, il mit la main sur ce qu'il convoitait et s'apprêtait à violer. Malgré elle, cette étudiante éprouvait tout de même du plaisir, ce qui l'emplit de joie malsaine. Sans prendre la peine de s'y prendre délicatement, il se positionna face au sanctuaire jusque là pur et pénétra d'un coup dans la chaleur et la douceur du corps de la gamine.

La sensation était telle qu'il faillit perdre pied. La fille, quant à elle, hésitait entre le plaisir et la douleur.

Sous les encouragements de la voix, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans cet antre accueillant, puis s'écarta avant de recommencer à la pénétrer.

« _Reculer pour mieux sauter_ » semblait être de circonstances.

Il s'amusa ainsi à satisfaire son désir, puis à s'en éloigner dans un sursaut de masochisme jusqu'au point de non-retour. Il ne put plus se contenir et resta au fond du gouffre qui s'ouvrait devant lui pour expulser sa semence brûlante, qui provoqua un léger étourdissement de la part de sa victime. Il la frappa de nouveau pour la réveiller et recommença le mouvement, à moitié satisfait du travail déjà accompli. Il recula et s'enfonça d'un coup sec, faisant claquer leur peau l'une contre l'autre avec force. Le sexe était vraiment une chose passionnante, pensa-t-il alors. Quand il arrivait au bout de sa poussée, il devait revenir en arrière pour mieux se rapprocher, ce qui ne manquait pas de mécontenter son plaisir, qui devenait quasi inexistant à cet instant. Il devait alors se rapprocher d'avantage pour que le désir atteigne son summum et le porte jusqu'à l'orgasme tant attendu... ce cercle vicieux était délectable, vraiment. Lorsque, un quart d'heure plus tard, il se retira, une tache de sang se forma aux pieds de sa victime, preuve qu'il venait de lui arracher une chose très importante. Il regarda avec mépris la jeune fille se recroqueviller sur le sol et demanda tout haut :

-Bon, que vais-je faire de toi, maintenant ?

-_Tue-la, ce sera plus sûr._

-Tu crois ? Il fait noir. Elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas même si elle me croisait dans la rue.

-_Ne prenons pas de risque. Débarrasse t'en._

-Comme tu veux.

Edward attrapa sa victime par le menton, la regarda une dernière fois et lui brisa proprement les cervicales.

-_Je connais un endroit où on peut l'enterrer sans risque..._

-Où ?

-_...La fosse commune._

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à creuser un trou au beau milieu de la nuit pour y jeter les deux cadavres. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à poser les mains du pervers sur la poitrine de la fille, ce qui fit rire son nouvel ami. Ensuite, le cœur léger, il reprit le chemin de la maison en écoutant la voix qui parlait à son oreille.

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi. Edward ne se contentait plus de regarder, il lui fallait agir. C'était comme un besoin vital pour lui. La Voix l'y poussait aussi, se réjouissant des chefs d'œuvre de barbarie qu'il opérait. C'est après une bonne trentaine de meurtres et autres crimes qu'il put enfin mettre un visage sur son compagnon. Cela se produisit un soir, dans sa chambre, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Au moment de fermer les yeux, il vit une silhouette mince s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Il se redressa vivement.

-Bonsoir, Edward, dit tranquillement l'inconnu.

C'était un beau jeune homme d'apparence androgyne, dont le visage tellement pâle qu'il brillait à la lueur de la Lune était encadré de fines et longues mèches noires retenues par un bandeau sombre. Ses prunelles violettes fendues de pupilles verticales brillaient dans l'obscurité et contemplaient tranquillement le blondinet tandis que ses longs doigts blancs trituraient ses vêtements moulants couleur de nuit.

-C'est toi ? demanda Edward.

-C'est moi. Content de me voir ?

-Et comment ! Mais comment se fait-il que je te vois seulement maintenant ?

-Vois-tu, je suis seulement le fruit de ton imagination. Je suis en quelque sorte le visage que tu associes inconsciemment à ma voix, je n'existe pas pour de vrai.

Edward avança la main pour toucher la poitrine du brun et haussa les sourcils en la voyant passer à travers lui comme s'il n'y avait que du vide.

-Je ne peux pas te toucher... se plaignit-il d'une voix torturée.

-Je n'existe qu'en toi, je ne suis pas réel. Seul toi peux me voir et m'entendre, car je fais littéralement partie de toi.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Vois-tu, quand tu es né, quelque chose a fait que je me retrouve en toi.

-Et avant, tu étais quelqu'un de normal ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Envy.

Edward répéta le nom tout bas. Oui, seul un nom aussi significatif qu' « Envy » pouvait convenir à un être tel que lui.

-Est-ce que ta présence a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je ne peux pas me servir de l'alchimie ?

-Je le crains.

-Et il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu puisses...sortir ? Avoir un corps à toi ?

-Non.

Envy avait vraiment l'air désolé pour lui. Il promena sa main fantomatique au dessus de la peau d'Edward, comme s'il brûlait de la toucher, avant de remonter vers sa joue.

-Je suis désolé. Je peux arrêter de te parler si tu préfères.

-Non ! Je t'en prie ! Tu es la seule personne intéressante ici ! Ne me laisse pas seul avec eux !

Envy eut un imperceptible sourire et posa sa paume contre celle d'Edward, prenant garde à ne pas passer au travers. En faisant attention, ils avaient presque l'impression de se toucher.

-Tu es quoi, exactement ?

-Dans le domaine scientifique, on m'appellerait « entité d'origines inconnues ».

-C'est un peu vague, marmonna Ed.

-En alchimie, on me donnerait sans doute le nom d' « Homonculus ». C'est comme ça qu'on appelle tout ce qui n'est pas humain, mais qui y ressemble. Oui, c'est sans doute le nom qui me définit le mieux.

-Tu rigoles, ça sonne comme si tu étais un monstre ! Je préfère Envy. Ça, c'est ce qui te définit le mieux ! Ce sera ta race, puisque tu n'es pas vraiment humain !

Envy sourit franchement et passa les doigts dans les cheveux de son ami. Il grimaça quand il se retrouva avec le bras planté dans l'oreiller.

Hohenheim était sûr que son fils était impliqué dans la vague de meurtres qui frappait la ville. Une trentaine de disparitions et d'assassinats, c'était un peu trop pour vingt jours seulement. En plus, Edward était bizarre, ces temps-ci. Il ne parlait plus de ses conquêtes (il n'aurait jamais cru que le voir le faire l'aurait rassuré un jour), il avait l'air plus heureux que jamais et rentrait très tard, le soir. Parfois, il passait même la nuit dehors. Quand il essayait de lui parler, de lui demandait ce qui se passait, Edward répondait évasivement et sortait de la maison pour une autre de ses virées nocturnes. Van Hohenheim avait peur. Qu'était devenu son fils ?

Un jour, il décida de le suivre. Il se cacha dans l'ombre des maisons et observa Edward de loin. Il le vit se parler à lui-même, laissant passer des silences, comme s'il s'adressait à un être que lui seul pouvait voir et entendre.

-Quel est le programme de ce soir ?... Ah bon ? Un peu comme il y a deux jours, quoi...Tu crois ?...Bien sûr, que ça me plait toujours !... Vraiment ? Intéressant !

Hohenheim assistait à cet étrange spectacle avec l'assurance grandissante que son fils unique était devenu complètement fou. Si sa pauvre mère le voyait !

Il suivit Edward, qui semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait, et le vit avec stupeur s'en prendre à un bourgeois ivre. Il avait attrapé sa canne et le frappait dans le dos avec un bruit qui laissait deviner la violence de ses attaques répétitives. Ensuite, quand le gentilhomme fut à terre, il s'assit à califourchon sur son torse tout en continuant de se parler à lui-même. L'homme dégaina alors un petit couteau auparavant caché dans les replis de sa veste, mais Edward le désarma avec une vitesse foudroyante qui semblait déplacée chez un aussi jeune garçon d'ordinaire calme et pacifique. Le blondinet admira un instant la lame, puis la plongea dans l'estomac du pauvre homme, qui lâcha un hoquet de douleur mêlé d'angoisse. Hohenheim, pétrifié d'horreur et de fascination stupéfaite, ne put s'empêcher d'estimer la longueur de l'agonie à environ dix minutes. Pas de doute, Edward était bien ce tueur qui avait tant fait souffrir ses victimes avant de les achever. En plus, avec son intelligence hors du commun et sa connaissance de la biologie, il savait mieux que personne quels points viser.

Alors qu'il exhortait ses jambes de bouger, Hohenheim vit son fils bien-aimé arracher les ongles de l'ivrogne en éclatant d'un long rire aigu, un rire qui ne lui appartenait pas et qui couvrait les cris de l'autre, qui ne tarda pas à s'évanouir, grand bien lui fasse.

Hohenheim comprit alors pourquoi son corps refusait de bouger. Ce n'était pas son fils. C'était une bête sauvage prise par l'ivresse de la chasse et de l'odeur de la mort et du sang. Une bête qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approcher à cet instant sous peine de finir comme ses proies, exsangues et martyrisées.

Van Hohenheim reprit assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour pouvoir prendre la fuite, poursuivi par le rire de hyène de celui qu'il avait élevé pendant quinze ans.

_Flash-back_

Hohenheim essuya la sueur qui couvrait son front et regarda sa femme, sa chère Trisha. Il admira le sourire fatigué qui fleurit sur le visage pâlissant de la jeune femme lorsqu'il lui présenta le bébé qu'elle venait de mettre au monde.

-Edward, annonça-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Brusquement, son visage changea et elle cracha un filet de sang au moment de prendre l'enfant.

-Trisha ! Ma chérie, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

-Oui...

-Je vais appeler le docteur, je reviens !

-Non, murmura Trisha en le retenant faiblement par la manche. Regarde Edward, il...il ne respire presque pas ! Il va mourir... !

En effet, le nouveau-né restait inerte entre les bras de Trisha. Sa petite poitrine se soulevait avec peine et on ne sentait qu'un filet d'air sortir de son nez.

-Le docteur ne pourra pas venir à temps, il faut faire quelque chose... continua Trisha.

Elle avait accouché chez elle, aidée par son mari, qui, fort de son expérience, l'avait soutenue du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne pouvant se résoudre à la laisser seule pour aller chercher de l'aide. Cela avait duré des heures et Trisha avait beaucoup souffert. Voilà pourquoi sa voix semblait pouvoir s'éteindre à tout instant. Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle tressaillit, portant toujours Edward.

-Trisha ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de toi ! hurla Hohenheim comme jamais auparavant. Edward a besoin de toi ! Ne nous laisse pas !

-...Sauve...le...soupira Trisha avant de s'endormir pour toujours.

-TRISHA ! NON !

Hohenheim, anéanti, se laissa tomber à côté de sa défunte femme. Il caressa ses longs cheveux bruns et sentit couler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Puis son regard tomba sur Edward, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester en vie. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, lui aussi. L'homme se releva et courut dans son atelier, là où il gardait toutes les choses bizarres qu'il trouvait. Il retourna à la hâte un tiroir et en sortit un flacon remplit d'une substance rouge, ni liquide ni solide. Selon l'homme qui la lui avait remise avant de mourir dans un hôpital de charité, il s'agissait là de la Pierre philosophale, dont l'existence avait toujours été mise en doute et réduite au rang de légende. Hohenheim n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'expérimenter, mais si la légende disait vrai, cette pierre avait le pouvoir de donner la vie. S'il était trop tard pour sa femme, il avait encore une chance infime d'exaucer le dernier souhait de Trisha. Il se précipita vers le fauteuil et débouchonna le flacon sans vraiment savoir comment procéder. Il le renversa sur le ventre d'Edward et, le temps qu'il prenne une décision, la Pierre s'était introduite comme par magie dans l'ouverture ménagée par le cordon ombilical fraîchement coupé. Des éclairs rouges jaillirent alors du corps du nourrisson, qui poussa une horrible plainte qui lui perça les tympans. Craignant pour la vie de son fils, Hohenheim se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une énorme bêtise et regarda, impuissant, Edward se tordre de douleur. Puis tout se calma et, comme par un miracle que seul Dieu pouvait expliquer, le bambin se mit à respirer avec vigueur, comme s'il n'était jamais passé à deux doigts de la mort.

Par la suite, après avoir fait le deuil de sa femme, Hohenheim éduqua son fils comme il le put. Il constata alors plusieurs choses étonnantes. Par exemple, Edward guérissait très rapidement, même des blessures les plus graves. Il avait développé une adresse remarquable ainsi qu'un charisme effrayant, mais après tout, une Pierre miraculeuse lui avait accordé la vie, alors si cela se trouvait...Edward était immortel... ? Il était devenu une drôle de créature, comme une évolution du genre humain, un être bien au-dessus d'eux, pauvres mortels...

_Fin du flash-back_

Et voilà qu'il était devenu un monstre. Le sort était une chose horrible. Il lui avait pris sa femme et lui avait donné un monstre à la place de son fils. Les crimes perpétrés par sa créature étaient donc entièrement de sa faute. Il devait arranger ce qu'il avait fait. Et se débarrasser de cette abomination.

Edward rentra tard, comme d'habitude. Il ne prit même pas la peine de marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son père, car la lumière était allumée dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la pièce et ne put faire qu'un pas avant de tomber en arrière, les épaules transpercées par des pics de pierre manifestement créés par alchimie. Son père apparut dans son champ de vision, l'air soucieux. Il tenait un couteau de cuisine à la main et des cercles de transmutation étaient dessinés sur ses mains.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches, papa ? demanda tranquillement Edward en plissant les yeux à cause de la douleur.

-J'élimine ce qui cause le mal dans cette ville.

Les yeux du blondinet s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est moi le criminel ? Tu es fou ?! Je suis ton fils !

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et même si tu n'es pas conscient de ce que tu as fait, si je te laisse partir, tu continueras de tuer.

-Alors c'est moi le monstre, c'est ça ? cracha Edward avec mépris. C'est beau, l'amour paternel !

-Edward, tu es devenu un monstre...

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis parfaitement normal !

-Je t'ai vu tuer ce type dans la rue ! Tu l'as poignardé avant de lui arracher les ongles.

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, lui donnant l'air d'un détraqué sadique en pleine crise de démence.

-Soit, je l'ai tué. Et alors ?

Hohenheim devint livide face à l'absence de remords de son fils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il était là, à portée de main.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu mis à tuer tous ceux que tu croisais ? Tu n'étais pas ainsi avant.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. _Tu n'es pas comme_ _moi_.

La dernière phrase était sortie de la gorge d'Edward, mais ce n'était pas sa voix. Cette voix-là était plus aiguë, sournoise et aurait pu appartenir à un homme comme à une femme.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hohenheim, horrifié.

-Je suis ton fils ! fit le vrai Edward.

-Non, il y a quelque chose en toi qui n'est pas normal ! Quelque chose qui te manipule !

Le blondinet resta un moment songeur.

-Ah ! Tu veux parler d'Envy ?

-Envy ?

-Oui, c'est un gars très bien, il me comprend mieux que personne. Mieux que toi, en tout cas.

-C'est lui qui t'a dit de tuer ces gens ?

-Disons qu'il me l'a suggéré. Mais j'étais d'accord, hein ! Il ne m'a pas manipulé ou un truc comme ça. Il n'a fait que m'ouvrir les yeux.

-Il t'a rendu fou !

-Il m'a révélé qui j'étais vraiment !

-Il a fait de toi un assassin !

-Peut-être que je l'étais depuis toujours... !

Hohenheim adressa un regard peiné à son fils unique.

-Tout ça à cause de cette saleté de pierre...

-Quoi ?

-A ta naissance, tu respirais à peine et je craignais de te voir mourir. Alors, j'ai utilisé ce qu'un homme m'avait donné, une prétendue Pierre philosophale pour te ramener à la vie. Depuis cet instant, tu guéris plus vite que les autres, tu ne ressens pas la douleur comme nous, tu es plus rapide... et tu as des dédoublements de la personnalité. Cette Pierre t'a détraqué.

-N'importe quoi ! La Pierre n'existe que dans les légendes !

Puis le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Edward.

-Mais d'un autre côté...ça expliquerait la présence d'Envy, et la raison pour laquelle seul moi peut le voir... Envy, il a raison ?

-_Ne l'écoute pas, il essaie de te troubler._

-Mais il dit la vérité ?

-_...Une partie. Je ne suis pas mauvais. Je t'ai juste aidé à te montrer au grand jour._

-J'ai tué des gens...

-_Ils ne valaient rien._

-Mais je n'avais aucun droit de les tuer...

-Edward, l'encouragea Hohenheim. Tu peux l'ignorer, ne pas lui obéir. Tu es assez fort pour ça... !

Edward eut un long frisson.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu peux le faire ! Lui fermer ton esprit !

-_Ed, je t'interdis... !_

-Ferme-la, Envy. Tu veux bien me libérer, papa ?

L'alchimiste ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retrouvant enfin son fils. Le vrai, cette fois.

Il détruisit les pics de pierre et aida son fils à se relever. La peau ne tarda pas à se refermer sur ses blessures à grand renfort d'éclairs rouges.

-Et dire que je croyais que c'était normal... grommela Edward avant d'être plié en deux par un spasme.

-Edward ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Lorsque le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, ses iris dorés avaient viré au violet profond. Voyant cela, Hohenheim se hâta de poser les deux mains sur le mur, faisant surgir de la paroi des pieux acérés en direction d'Edward, qui les esquiva avec une facilité effrayante. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais et lâcha un petit rire au moment d'empoigner Hohenheim par le col et de le suspendre à une main à quelques centimètres du sol.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était imprudent de mettre un Homonculus en colère, _Papa_ ?

-Qui... ? bredouilla Hohenheim, le visage virant au rouge par manque d'air.

-Mon nom est Envy et je suis le meilleur ami de ton fils. Je suis aussi celui qui a fait de lui un être aussi intéressant et...amusant. Et dire que je comptais t'épargner par égard pour lui...

-Laisse mon fils...tranquille !

-Hmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir... _non_. Tu n'avais qu'à y penser à deux fois avant d'injecter une Pierre aussi puissante dans le corps d'un bébé, pauvre abruti. Tout est de ta faute ! Mais bon, les humains sont ainsi, égoïstes. Tu préfères sacrifier des vies humaines pour sauver ton fils, et bien soit, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Tu m'as permis de récupérer un corps, celui de ton garçon chéri, et je t'en remercie, car grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir semer le chaos partout où je le voudrai et pour les nombreux siècles à venir...Vois-tu, ça m'emmerdait vraiment, d'être à l'état de Pierre, dans mon flacon...

-Pourquoi l'avoir obligé à... ?

-A tuer ? Mais pour m'amuser, bien sûr ! Et puis, il fallait que j'habitue ce garçon à tuer tes semblables, sinon, après avoir pris le contrôle sur lui, il aurait passé son temps à pleurnicher et à me crier dessus...Grâce à moi, il ne connaît plus aucun remord. Bon, bien sûr, tu as tout gâché, et c'est pour ça que je vais te tuer toi aussi, mais bon. Et puis, je ne l'y ai pas obligé. Il m'a écouté de toutes ses oreilles, ce brave petit ! Et je lui ai accordé une enfance normale, tu remarqueras. C'est fini, toutes ces questions ?

Envy/Ed jeta Hohenheim à terre et le regarda tousser pour reprendre son souffle. Il changea alors son bras en lame de pierre et s'approcha de lui doucement, savourant l'expression de peur apparue sur le visage du blond. Il leva le bras et...

-Non ! hurla-t-il avec la voix d'Edward.

Le blondinet se frotta la tempe avec un air douloureux, les yeux oscillant entre le violet et l'or. Il baissa le bras, s'écarta de son père et resta un instant à l'écart, tentant de remettre Envy à sa place, bien sage dans sa tête. L'Homonculus feulait de rage, mais il pouvait le contrôler...momentanément.

Son père se posta à ses côtés, prêt à le soutenir dans la bataille, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Je vais étudier le phénomène...On va trouver une solution pour le tirer de là. S'il le faut, on t'enfermera pendant tes crises... Il faut juste qu'on trouve un moyen de détruire la Pierre...

Edward lui sourit, soulagé.

Et lui transperça le cœur de sa main fraîchement garnie de griffes pointues.

Le sang gicla sur le sol et Hohenheim s'abattit par terre, aux pieds de celui qu'il avait élevé avec amour pendant toutes ces années...son fils, Edward. Celui pour qui sa femme s'était sacrifiée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'éteindre.

C'est à cet instant qu'Envy, profitant du choc que ressentit Edward, prit le contrôle total du corps qu'il habitait et éclata d'un rire machiavélique. Il prit l'apparence dont Ed avait rêvé, celle de l'androgyne aux cheveux noirs et sortit de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Il brisa quelques lampes au gaz et ne laissa dans son sillage que feu, cendres et douleur.

Quelques siècles plus tard, Envy, anciennement Edward Elric, Homonculus à base humaine, regardait la ville en contrebas de l'immeuble crasseux au sommet duquel il se trouvait. Il avait fait un beau rêve, cette nuit. Il avait rêvé du passé et jouissait encore des dizaines de milliers de vies qu'il avait détruites entre-temps.

Il en restait tellement...

Il était la pire engeance que la Terre ait jamais portée.

Il était Envy, l'Homonculus.

FIN

_Voilà voilà. Ça fait encore une histoire du genre « Envy manipule Ed » mais j'aime bien ce genre-là. J'ai eu cette idée en regardant Narnia 3 et aussi le nouveau film de Tom Hanks, là, où il est dans plusieurs époques différentes...Ah...J'ai oublié le titre...'''''' _

_(Je m'excuse au passage des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe...)_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
